I'll Be a Bad Guy if I Have To
by Discontinueduser
Summary: [This is an alternate universe where Simon is a vampire from the start] Simon Lewis has always been 'not a talkative guy' so he has always kept to himself, making him hide his true emotions with his fake ones. Isabelle Lightwood is a charming girl and loves her siblings as much as they love her. But when she meets Simon,his and her world turns upside down. [SIZZY/SIMON X IZZY] :3
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the sidewalk soaking wet wasn't great, since Simon wasn't fond of water. He had just got his lunch, which was a mundane who's blood was sweet as chocolate. He started actually trying to get to Hotel Dumort after he drank that sweet blood. Hotel Dumort was his home but at the same time it wasn't. He had been just a mundane until he accidentally drank some weird vampire's blood as he thought it was strawberry juice when he was 4.

He kicked the rock in front of him, and continued doing that to the other trash he finds in front of him.

"Stupid Rafael. Stupid Vampires. I wish **I wasn't one."**

\--

When he arrived at the hotel he immediately went to his secret tunnel space which was where he would always go to if we wanted to get in his room. His room had only an old bed and a table which had his favorite classical books he found at a free book sale.

He jumped onto his bed and slept through the night.

\--

**HEY GUYS! Its me, the author!**

**I promise I'll make chapters with longer**

**Stories so in the meantime this is all you'll get**

**(For now)**

**~ **


	2. Chapter 2

When Simon finally woke up, Rafael stood in front of him. Simon jumped when he saw him.

_What was he doing here?_

Rafael quickly grabs one of Simon's books and throws it at him and firmly says:

"Simon Lewis, you have to start hunting for mundanes with others or else the shadowhunters will find you and-"

Simon stops his sentence.

"And what? I'll get killed by the Clave?! I don't care anymore. I just wanna be normal and **not **be a vampire." Simon hides his pale face into his old pillow.

Rafael had always been like a brother figure to him since he was four and that hasn't changed. He appreciated Rafael looking out for him but he just wanted to be a mundane once again, even if it would erase all his memories or kill him. The mundanes walking by the Hotel made him so jealous.

"Simon, please just listen." Rafael sighs and soon enough, Simon grabbed his book and went downstairs to find an empty place with no Rafael.

He started reading book and soon enough he was in the world of fiction. He wanted to stay in that world but of course, **nothing lasts forever. **Rafael finds him and immediately gets the book out of his hands.

"Don't run from me Simon. Just listen to me please." Simon had figured that if he kept running he would just get into more arguments so he listened. "If you get caught by the Clave you will... I don't know but what I do know is that you'll be gone."

"So what if I'm gone? You won't be even bothered, right?"

"Of course I will. You are like un hermano to me." (Tell me in the reviews if you know what that means *wink wink* )

"I'm not spanish, Rafael."

"What I'm trying to say is that I will be worried if you get caught." Simon finally walked away from Rafael. He wanted to be in the sunlight like when his real family brought him to the beach when he wasn't a vampire. He misses the amazing bright sun and the happy blue sky. He wanted to experience being in the sunlight once again but he couldn't. He remembered exactly what happened when he had went to the beach.

\--

**_Simon POV_**

_"Mama! Look what I found!!" I reached hand out to her. Inside of it was a shell, a really pretty one._

_"Oh Simon, you are such a dork!" My sister had said to me while she went out to get ice cream. I immediately yell:_

_"I didn't talk to you!"_

_Mama giggled and grabbed my shell tightly._

_"One day you will find someone you love, someone you will want to be with forever. That's what I felt when your father and I met." She touched my nose and said "boop!"_

_I had never knew who I would want to be with forever._

_\--_

_My life is already a mess already.There's nobody who would want to be with me forever. _

Tears flooded down Simon's pale face. Nobody would want to be with him.

\--

Isabelle walked into her brother's room and found Clary and Him kissing. She (Isabelle) giggled and Jace looked at her in embarrassment.

"So you finally found a woman, huh?" Isabelle giggled again but this time it sounded more of a laugh then a 'giggle'. Jace opened his mouth to say something but Isabelle stops him immediately. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but it is pretty obvious." Isabelle closed the door and went into her room.

She had always wanted a lover but nobody who she knew or had known her interested her. She decided to stop thinking about lovers and just go to sleep.

After a few hours she woke up again. It was night time already, she should eat dinner now.

"I guess I'm going to Taki's again, alone." She put on her leather boots on and her black jacket over her white shirt and her normal leggings.

When she had come inside Taki's she saw a boy who had to have been the same age as her. She could tell he was a vampire since on his table was a glass filled with blood. He was alone. Like Isabelle.

She thought he looked cute so, she slid in the chair in front of him.

"Sorry but do I know you? I'm actually alone." Simon said almost in a whisper.

"No, but you seemed lonely so I decided to say hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy." She reached her hand to him and he shaked it.

"Simon Lewis."

"Hi Simon."

"Hey Izzy."


End file.
